wikiofstuffandomcom-20200213-history
Attack of the Flying Monkey
There once was a monkey and he flew to Connersville and attacked the town and ate ALL of the Banannas and kille d everyMonkeyKing teacher at the high school. The students were greatful and made the monkey the king of Connersville, but after awhile the students became suspicious because one by one they started disappearing. Then a brave kid (named Leroy) goes up to the MonkeyKing and tells the creature about what is happening. The king makes noises and attacks the student and eats his brains! Day later the other students become curious about what happened to the brave one and they start pionting fingers at one another. Fights broke out everyday. Blood was slpattered everywhere. Kids were arrested....People killed others. Finally a group of teens figured out the king was to blame. They form a rebellion group called "Kilamore." So they started spying on MonkeyKing and everything that goes on in the palace palce. Days later they get the information they needed and confront the MonkeyKing for the last time. They walk in and there the MonkeyK ing is sitting, they walk over ot him and pull out their lightsabors and ATTACK! They are fighting the MonkeyKing and the creature kills 2 of them and then one man walks in and pulls his shotgun out and shoots the monkey. Blood splatters across the room and there, lies a headless monkey and blood running from the neck. They look down. One of them says "Anybody hungry?" As the teen alliance stand there they devour the headless monkey...Then the monkey takes over each of their bodies and kills everyone... Now you see in any way shape or form monkeys are evil and needs to be killed off before Ceasar starts the rebellion and takes over the world... LONG LIVE THE KING!... LIES! This story is a figment of my imagination. People have driven me to the state of insanity...die!! Just die! people don’t see my true potential...I am watching the filth everywhere...You will see!...I lye in the gutter and watch the scum that has drove me there...Now people think that I’m messed up but you ever says that is threatened by me...Look into my eyes! See my pain! See the hate!...its boiling inside!! DIE! Everyone DIE! No! I’m insane?! Don’t you see? NO? now people will see I am the one who will take over and control!...I don’t care what it takes...I’m taking you down with me!...This Earth is big enough for the both of us!... No matter how many people have lived. How many people have died. I am Leader and always and forever I will be the one who will ripp your freakin head off. So now what do you have to say to that Obama? Nothing okay! I am the chosen one! The dignified! I am the one who will lead to your downfall! I am King! You will see! You all will see! I AM KING!!... LIVE! LOVE! BURN! DIE!...LONG LIVE THE KING...